


SNS PWP one-shots

by fourangers



Category: Naruto
Genre: 2 Sasus and 1 Naru, 5 Narus and 1 Sasu, ANBU!Sasu, AR, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bondage, Cock Ring, Deep Throating, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fingering, Gangbang, Hand Job, Hokage!Naru, I'll write the warnings at the beginning of each chapter, It's 100 percent consensual OBVIOUSLY, Lots of Clones, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, NaruSasuNaru in the literal sense, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure PWP, Rimming, SasuNaru - Freeform, and it can get pretty hardcore guys, huge vibrator, ninjaverse, now let's list all the pervy stuffs you'll get here..., pervy usage of jutsus, they are all one-shots playing with certain types of kinks, use of toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourangers/pseuds/fourangers
Summary: Collection of porn one-shots without any plot lol. SasuNaruSasu, so there'll be Naruto and/or Sasuke topping. I'll warn which is which beforehand. Ninjaverse AR.





	1. No touching contact

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start slow guys. This is the only one btw, that it's post-698 but ignoring 699. Hand job (sort of), voyeurism (in a very loose term), bad usage of jutsu for perv motives (that one is accurate!) 
> 
> This is also the only with a tiny bit of angst since it's mutual pining.

 

Returning to the village that you vowed you’d bury it to the ground sucked. Returning while losing your arm and being hospitalized for over a month sucked even further. At least Sasuke had the pleasure to see the council being punished for their crimes as they cleaned Itachi’s name, revealing the whole conspiracy behind it.

An odd part of this whole story is that his friendship with Naruto hadn’t changed much. Naruto made sure of it. Sasuke sometimes felt that his ditsy friend had no concept of personal boundaries and would sling an arm around his shoulder, chatting about missions and reminiscing old times. Sasuke would let him with a roll of eyes, sipping the salty broth from Ichiraku Ramen.

Night arrived, dark streets would be paved by old street lights. Sasuke’s nonchalant eyes would observe Naruto waving his arms wildly, promising to pester him again on the next day. When his blond friend jumped, disappearing from his sight, he attempted to quell down his expectations, returning to his house with certain eagerness. 

Comfortably sitting on his sofa while munching his tomato, Sasuke finished his morsel, waiting for the main event to arrive.

A ghost sensation skimmed through his stomach, sliding down his pubes and caressed his inner thighs. Sasuke inhaled sharply, widening his legs as he unzipped his pants. It was some sort of ritual, this activity would start sharply in this hour, whenever Naruto would meet Sasuke. It’d also happen occasionally during Naruto’s mission too, and Sasuke blamed the blond nin for being such a stupid dumbass with a never-ending libido.

Sasuke never mentioned to Naruto, but after the battle with Kaguya, their chakras remained linked, even after their powers of Rikkudou Sennin had terminated. So whatever fluctuation would happen to Naruto, Sasuke would be the first to know.

And in some particular moments, when there's a strong rush coursing through, those sensations would run acutely in Sasuke's body. Like hands palming his body, his cock now rising half-mast. 

It was a rather handy ability, which he hoped Naruto never noticed himself as Sasuke hid it well. Or else…how was he going to explain this perversion he’s enjoying, whenever his best friend would masturbate?

Sometimes Sasuke also took care of his own business when this problem would arise, pesky biological needs that he had absolutely no control of. But doing by himself never had one ounce of the intensity Naruto would inflict on him. The way those fingers would start with slow, lazy strokes, then increase in speed and strength, tightening around the length of his hardening erection.

There's no point imagining it was his own hand, not when Sasuke savored the sensation of Naruto's fingers gripping his hard flesh, hands coarse and sturdy, result from all the harsh training as a nin. Naruto also seemed to know his body really well, pumping his cock, then stimulated all his sensitive spots. 

Sasuke croaked a breathless gasp, fingers running in circular motions the ridge between the reddened head, another hand pressing the perineum. Sasuke pictured Naruto lying on his bed, legs spread apart while his hands pumped his thick cock, standing in midst of blond curls. Moaning, in that husky tone that Sasuke would occasionally hear whenever they were sparring, that would make him ache for more. If only he could touch his best friend in a way completely different from punches and grappling, caress the tanned arms, fingertips brush his full lips.

Hands returned to glide his thighs, rolling his sacks making his head hazy with pleasure. Sasuke gasped when Naruto returned to grab his hard-on, squeezing on the shaft as he glided up and down, picking up his rhythm. Sasuke was already lost with those multiple sensations wrecking his body, but he moaned loudly when Naruto began pinching his nipples, his hand wrapping on the engorged head.

Sasuke laid his hands far from his cock, craving to enjoy this frenzied torment. This was supposed to be so immoral, taking advantage of his best friend’s ignorance of this jutsu’s effect and yet Sasuke rided in the course of pleasurable ecstasy. His heartbeats drummed fast, knowing that it was Naruto’s hand stroking his erection, stimulating his sensitive head, lightly pressing his slit and wetting his thumb with pre-cum. It drizzled in copious amounts, trickling down on his cock that throbbed almost painfully.

Harsh breaths escaped in between lustful groans, Sasuke fluttered his eyes close. Guilt would wash ashore but as he was nearing closer to his completion, Sasuke would then picture his best friend not miles away, in the comfort of his home, but rather close to him. 

The tanned body all naked for him, drinking at the sight of the firm muscles and broad shoulders his eyes always covertly study whenever they would bathe together. Naruto would yank his hair downwards, mouth stealing his breath into an intoxicating kiss, their lips devouring in a way that would set his soul on fire. Sasuke would shiver from Naruto’s sultry words whispering close to his ear, hand moving in a blur, as they both reached to its peak.

His balls tightened, shooting his load. Sasuke orgasmed with a ragged shout, ribbons of cum oozing from his twitching cock, spurting some more as Naruto’s hand continued to pump the base. 

Wait, not Naruto’s hand. 

Blinking owlishly, vision still hazy from the aftermath, Sasuke stared his soiled hand. His eyes widened in terror.

Fuck.

AN: it's definitely mutual pining drabble guys, I put a lil hint for y’all. 


	2. Night Interests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NaruSasu, masturbation, fingering, rim job, blow job and anal sex.

 

All Sasuke wanted for now was a nice shower and some nice rest after a long week of mission. With a grunt, he allowed his subordinates to go while he was walking to the Hokage’s room to deliver his mission report. What he didn’t expect was Shikamaru waiting for him, hand raised.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he gave the stack of papers to Shikamaru as the latter muttered. “Hokage-sama wants to talk with you, so I’ll be filing this mission report for you.” Sasuke could swear Shikamaru grumbled something like ‘troublesome’ as he sauntered away.

Already figuring what his dumbass husband wanted once he saw the entire corridor was deserted on the way, with a roll of eyes, Sasuke opened the door.

“Oh ANBU captain Uchiha Sasuke. You’re late.”

Sasuke stared unimpressed towards Naruto’s wide grin. “What?”

“You ignored your husband’s bodily necessities ─ ”

“What the hell are you talking about.”

“ ─ leaving him alone for a whole week ─ ”

“It was from a mission you knew it was going to take all week.”

“ ─ because you have to fulfill a mission far away from Konoha.”

“A mission that you issued, you dumbass.”

Naruto ignored every dry remark coming from Sasuke as he stood up, still grinning. Sasuke already noticed the dent on Naruto’s pants, a damp spot staining it.

“You’ve been a very bad husband to your beloved Hokage...this calls for a disciplinary action.”

“...really.” Sasuke narrowed his eyes, approaching to the desk Naruto was sitting and trapping him with his body.

“Yep. Like...some compensation, for all the trouble I had this week.” Blue eyes darkened, one hand palming Sasuke’s lower half.

Sasuke groaned from the hot contact, his voice low and husky. “And what exactly you want from me?” He opened his mouth to let their tongues tangle messily, drawing long moans from them.

Naruto’s lips moved to attack the pale neck, sucking his Adam apple till he whispered close to his ear. “I want you finger yourself while I watch.”

Sasuke growled. “What? No.”

Undaunted, Naruto shifted to let their clothed erection grind together. “’s all I imagined while you weren’t here Sasuke. Fuck, did I cum hard every day just picturing you finger fuck yourself. I want to see it now.”

“That’s not going to happen.”

Naruto whispered, his cock straining harder in the confines of his pants. “I want to see your fingers sliding in and out, in and out, until you beg me to fuck you because you want my thick cock fucking your tight hole till you cum.”

Sasuke licked his lips, cursing how his dick was already half-erect and attempted to grasp some control. “Let’s skip all these unnecessary steps and jump straight to you fucking me.” He felt goosebumps prickling when a dark chuckle vibrated close to his ear.

“Nah, I really want you to be all hot and bothered for me.”

“Well, you better try harder than this.” Sasuke smirked, lips locking once again as he sucked Naruto’s tongue with his mouth.

Naruto dragged his lower lip with his teeth, muttering. “As your commander in chief, the Hokage of Konohagakure, I order you to do as I told.”

“That’s abuse of power, Hokage-sama.” Sasuke growled out.

Naruto shrugged. “It can’t be that hard doing this right, ANBU captain Sasuke. Let me show you.”

In a sudden move, Sasuke was laid down with his back on the desk, ninja sandals, pants and boxers flung away. Naruto coated his pale finger with lube, widening his legs.

“See, first you tease the rim, Uchiha Sasuke ─ ” Naruto smirked when his husband shivered in response. “ ─ then you let your finger enter inside, just like that. You can add more if you want ─ ”

“I know what I should do, dumbass.” Sasuke snapped.

Naruto tutted in disapproval. “That’s Hokage-sama for you, captain, and if you play nice I’ll even give you some extra for all the trouble.”

Sharingan still activated, he glared back.

“Please Sasuke?” Naruto gave him a peck on the lips. “You’re really hot and I want to jerk off while imagining you like this. For future references.”

“I’m going to leave my clone before I go next time, that’s what I’m going to do.”

Naruto chuckled. “Next time, sure.” His thumb grazed on Sasuke’s perineum, caressing as he waited for his husband’s silent agreement.

Huffing, Sasuke let the finger wedge deeper inside him. He gazed as blue eyes darkened with lust, watching as the finger thrust few times. It was still a little embarrassing considering that all previous times it was Naruto prepping him, he never masturbated like this. Naruto widened his legs, tongue flickering to lick the pre-cum beading on his cock.

“You’re doing great Sasuke.” Naruto muttered, lips encasing on the tip of his erection and gave a light suck. “I want to see more. Can you give me more?”

Sasuke groaned, pouring more lube on his fingers. He raised his upper body in a sitting position as his legs were still spread wide, staring as Naruto took few steps back, sitting on a nearby couch. He stroked his hard cock, playing with his balls till he let his fingers skim around his entrance. He took some dark pleasure from his husband’s frustrated groan when he widened and tightened the hole few times, two fingers penetrating him as he moaned.

Naruto already shoved his pants down, his hands moving to his aching cock. Watching entranced as the digits disappeared in that hole, Sasuke’s quiet gasps spurred him on. He hitched his breath when those fingers widened the entrance, before spearing in a higher speed, a third finger joining.

Naruto made sure he’d capture every detail to his memory, the way the milky colored skin was all flushed in need, dark red cock jutting in the middle of dark curls. Fingers were impaling inside in abandon, body writhing as Sasuke’s face was contorted in pleasure.

It was the most arousing sight he had ever seen in his life.

Sasuke was cursing under his breath. He was stimulating his prostate with his fingers but it wasn’t enough. He ached for that thick hot cock penetrating his ass, fucking him hard and deep inside out. He yearned for such tantalizing invasion, Naruto reaching for spots he couldn’t reach, making him lose control and come completely unhinged. He really wanted Naruto.

Sasuke croaked, his throat dry. “Naruto.”

Naruto answered with a growl, speeding up his strokes, his eyes never leaving the sight as the fingers were shoving deeper inside his ass.

“Naruto, fuck me.” Sasuke moaned, another hand tugging his hard cock.

Naruto stood up as Sasuke almost shuddered from the predatory look on his face. Raising his chin as a challenge, he growled.

“Fuck me Hokage-sama, that’s an order.”

He was suddenly back to his previous position, his body shoved to the desk as Naruto’s hands held each side of his thighs. Before he could even register, Sasuke screamed loudly when Naruto’s mouth engulfed his cock, setting a merciless pace as skilled fingers kneaded his balls. He almost saw stars when his husband gripped the base of his cock, tongue flattening on the head and licking the column. He watched in confusion as the blond head was moving down, and down, releasing his own fingers from his tight hole.

Sasuke buckled when he felt the tip of the tongue plunging in. “Naruto ─ "

“You liked it yeah? I know you do.” Naruto muttered, dropping a wet kiss on the taint as the teeth lightly grazed on it.

Sasuke gasped when Naruto continued to tease him, tongue dipping inside till swirled around the edges, licking on it. Naruto raised his ass till his upper body was folded in half, each hand holding securely his legs as he resumed stimulating deeper within in. That wet appendage speared repeatedly in the entrance, ramming it deep as his hips coiled, moaning as Naruto lapped over it with a dark hunger. Naruto flattened his tongue, drawing a long wet line from Sasuke's ass crack to the perineum, dropping few kisses as the tip of his tongue wiggled completely in his hole, his nose buried on Sasuke's intoxicating scent.

Naruto widened his eyes when Sasuke called his name in a broken moan, strings of fluid spurting out of his cock. Knowing that his husband was already near the edge, he threw one leg over his shoulder, slamming balls deep in one smooth thrust.

His body contorted in delirious passion, heat coiling in his belly as Sasuke met those powerful thrusts. Heartbeats pounded on his ears, their rhythm going off limits as he could barely catch a breath within each plunge. Naruto crawled over his body, his cock penetrating even further as he sped more, balls slapping wetly his ass. Fingers encased around Sasuke’s erection, Naruto pumped till cum erupted on his hand, he also orgasmed with a scream, cock lodged deep inside Sasuke’s ass.

They were still breathing heavily, recovering from the high when Naruto curled a warm grin, placing a quick kiss on Sasuke’s lips.

“Fuck, that was good. Not good, great. Let’s do it again.”

Sasuke huffed, kissing back. “I still need some shower and need I remind you that I’m not a stamina freak like you? I need some rest.”

Naruto considered, then shrugged. “Alright deal. Shower sex huh? Let’s teleport right now.”

“No, that’s not what I meant ─ hey!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Errr...some people might have read this fanfic before because I already posted an year ago. I decided to delete before because I was passing through a bad phase, but now I'm reposting again.


	3. Night Interests 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bondage, use of toys, cock ring, masturbation, blow job, deep throating

 

Naruto woke up with a sudden flash, widening his eyes, trying to assess his surroundings. What the heck? Last time he remembered, he was having a nice dinner with Sasuke and out of nowhere he was in the Hokage office now. Completely naked from head to toe. He was on his knees on the table, every limb tied, legs spread wide with his heels being held on a metal bar, and his wrists bound with ropes hanging to the ceiling. He channeled his chakra, ready to rip those off.

“Relax Naruto. It’s just me.”

The blond nin blinked from that familiar voice, recognizing Sasuke’s long legs approaching him. His husband cupped his cheek with his hand, and he accepted his kiss unquestioningly.

Sasuke gave few light pats on his face as he said. “Besides, it’s not like you can get rid of it even if you wanted, these binds were created by Akatsuki to specifically capture jinchuurikis.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes. “Alright you bastard, what do you want from me.”

Sasuke chuckled. “Recently, I’ve been recalling about how you made me finger fuck myself ─ ”

“Mmmm yeah, that was so hot, I’d do it all over again. So what about it?”

“I figured, considering we’ve done it under your express wishes, maybe I should also indulge some of my fantasies too.”

Naruto was now very aware of his current situation, chains clattering as he moved his legs. “… and what kind of fantasies are those?”

“Hn.” Sasuke smirked, and placed three objects in front of his husband.

Naruto stared for a long time, then muttered incredulous. “Toys? You want to fuck me with toys?"

Sasuke’s smirk only grew bigger.

Naruto sighed, studying those sex toys. One was thinner than Sasuke’s cock, though it was longer. Another had the same length, but it was much more thicker. Finally, he gazed alarmed the last black colored one that was probably thrice the size of his husband’s dick. His ass tightened at the admission.

“Oh by the way… we’re not over yet. I also have this.”

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, then raised them both when Sasuke dragged some machine. It was some weird huge box with small wheels, and on one of the surfaces, there was a long rod. As he was comparing the end of the sex toys fitting well with the tip of that rod, he didn’t take long to put two with two. “You bought a machine just to fuck me?!”

“And it's also activated by using chakra.” Sasuke responded with a dangerous purr.

Naruto rolled his eyes, then hung his head low. “Figured you’d be such a kinky bastard…”

"Well?" Sasuke whispered, picking up one of the plastic dick and gave a long, languorous lick.

Blue eyes were fixed the way that long rod was sliding in Sasuke's mouth, till he blinked, staring his husband's amused face. "Fine." Naruto growled. "I guess since you complied my wishes, it's only fair I do yours. Don't make me regret this you bastard."

Sasuke laced his fingers to the back of his neck, dropping a long soft kiss. They let time fly by as their lips teased, brushed and slid tenderly, low moans as their tongues tangled together. Soon Sasuke gave one last peck, before standing up, picking his toys and pushing the machine till it was positioned behind Naruto's body, close to his ass. He tensed, his cock slowly rising and hardening in anticipation.

"We'll start slow for you." Sasuke curled a wicked smirk, picking up a lube and lathering all over the smallest dildo. Pausing a while, he gazed in avid hunger the way Naruto was completely constricted with his ass raised high and the puckered entrance beckoning him. He first lubed his fingers and slithered in, more as a precaution (not that Naruto needed any prepping anyways), before pulling it back and pushing the sex toy all the way in.

Naruto let out a contented sigh, hips riding within the movement. Sasuke was guiding those thrusts with his hand, machine cast aside for now. Those slow, calculated nudges was filling a pleasurable buzz in his mind, as he was relaxing his limbs even further. He felt Sasuke twisting the dildo while it glided inside, poking and changing angles each time.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, moaning as his ass clenched for more. His husband was brushing in a particular spot that had him reeling, as he thrust backwards to take deeper inside him.

Sasuke remained with the same pace, putting more pressure on that pleasured spot, Naruto's moans coming louder, encompassed with that rhythm. Sharingan was activated to record that particular angle, thankful that he was doing with a dildo instead of his own cock. One thing was doing this at the heat of the moment, but now he'd be able to take his time to properly explore Naruto's body, seek which parts will pleasure him best, the most sensitive spots that would make him cum buckets.

Naruto was rolling his hips with each thrust, groaning frustrated as he attempted to speed it up. Sasuke plucked the dildo out much to his dismay, lubbing another thicker cock and screwing it to the machine.

"C'mon Sasuke…fuck me." Naruto twitched, hissing when Sasuke's fingers curled inside him, brushing his prostate. While he was still busy finger fucking his husband, Sasuke poured some chakra onto the machine, turning it on with a constant hum.

Releasing his fingers, he positioned the dildo as it plunged inside. Naruto shuddered from the sudden assault, his entrance widening as the newer cock reached deeper than before. The pleasant tingles were now flooding like a raging fire, his own erection was bouncing in time with the thrusts.

However, the machine was slowing down out of nowhere. Hazy blue eyes turned his neck around bewildered as Sasuke grabbed a leather strap and some round stickers, tied with some wires and a battery, as he placed to the ground.

"Figured that you need something more to spice up my fantasy, so I brought you these." Sasuke fixed those round stickers close to Naruto's balls and he gasped from the electric current throbbing through it.

"Fuck…I knew you were a fucking sadist." Naruto breathed out. He suddenly felt a tight constriction around the length as those small shocks pulsated directly to his cock, a long moan ripping from his throat. "What…the hell…are you doing?" Naruto managed to growl out.

"I bought something similar to a cock ring, it'll delay you from orgasming too fast." Sasuke declared smugly.

"What ─ you ─ " Naruto moaned. "and I can't touch my own cock while this fucking ─ aah ─ machine fucks me. Are you ─ fucking insane?! I'm going to take ages till I can cum somehow!"

Sasuke walked back to gaze back at his husband's helpless expression, moaning as he bucked backwards, the dildo impaling him. "Exciting, isn't it?"

Naruto actually managed to glare back, his body still deliciously bouncing with each thrust.

Sasuke licked his lower lip, murmuring. "I do like seeing you like this, your body begging for more as that machine fucks you over and over."

Hooded eyes stared back, Naruto lifted a crooked grin. "No way you'd be able to wait this long, you probably won't resist just looking at it and you'll want to fuck me instead."

Sasuke nodded. "Right. Which is why I'm leaving this room now, get a nice long bath, jerking off thinking how that dildo is fucking you, then I'll write my mission report and finally get back here after few hours."

Naruto laughed. "Sure, nice joke bastard." His smile faltered when Sasuke turned around and started walking towards the door. "That's a joke right Sasuke? Sasuke?! Oh fuck!" He moaned when the machine increased the thrusts. His ears captured the door slamming shut as he growled. "What the hell! Sasuke!"

Sasuke put a jutsu to muffle all the screams of protests, adjusting his erection on his pants. Smirking, he hopped back to their home and true to his word, he did take a shower and he did jerk off with the imagery of his husband all tied up, that thick cock plunging inside that tight hole, his gorgeous body flushed in need. This was probably the strongest orgasm he ever had while masturbating.

He needed a considerable time to recover, trying to keep his arousing thoughts at bay as he was filling the mission report. He added more chakra to the machine from afar, imagining the dildo slamming deeper as Naruto's wanton screams filled the room.  He cursed from the pain throbbing on his cock, still sensitive after such short time.

Once he considered he could get another round, Sasuke strolled back, the entire Hokage tower deserted as everyone went to their own respective homes. With the first step inside he could feel Naruto's chakra bursting before being suppressed by the chakra chains. Sasuke hastened his pace, as Naruto repeated the action once again, due to his impatience trying to free himself from those binds.

He barely managed to lift the silent jutsu when Naruto's voice boomed through the corridor. "Sasuke you bastard! I'm going to fucking k ─ aaaaaaah ─ you!"

"You miss me this much?" Sasuke pointed teasingly.

"Aaaaaah ─ " Naruto moaned. "you better fu ─ mmm ─ get here now~~God yes!" He threw his head back, head swimming in excruciating delight from that constant assault on his prostate.

Sasuke still took his time to properly stare in awe his husband. Hips were still furiously meeting those thrusts like an erotic dance, his powerful back muscles tense as his ass cheeks were contracting, grasping for more. His anus was already thoroughly abused with the rim all red, the long dildo easily disappearing inside that hot channel. There was a constant drip of cum coming from the bulbuous head of his cock, looking so swollen that it was almost purple.

He strode to face Naruto and unsurprisingly, fierce blue eyes were glowering in defiance even if there was a hint of hunger beneath it. But this was his husband he loved and adore, that even his rebellious facet increased the strong attraction Sasuke had towards him. He reached for an open mouthed kiss with Naruto, both young men moaning as their tongues clashed together, even if Naruto lightly chomped down in response.

“Sasuke, c'mon." The blond nin gasped in weak puffs, dropping his head. "Make me cum, God, I wanna cum so fucking badly.”

They exchanged another wet kiss as Sasuke muttered. "Hm, sure." He concentrated on pouring more chakra to the machine.

Naruto chocked in ecstasy, his nerves in shock as the invasion came anew, the dildo jabbing with increased speed and force. A long scream echoed as it continued ravaging his body, fucking him mercilessly as his entire body jerked with each thrust. "Aaaah ─ ! Mmm ─ take the binders off!!"

Sasuke walked to the back of his body, caressing the tanned buttocks. "Hm…that I cannot do."

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted again, body contorting as his hole was taking more of that thick rod, the table creaking underneath him.

Sasuke stared, the head of Naruto's cock colored in a deep crimson color as a jet of cum spurt from the slit. The entire length was painfully constricted by the leather binder, his balls twitching, ready to shoot his load. Sasuke's own dick hardened, filling up at the sight. "Just wait some more, it'll be worth it." He murmured.

"Oh God, Sasuke! Aaaah ─ yes!" Naruto balled his hands to a fist, almost feeling his nails breaking the skin from the force. "Take it out ─ take it out ─ !"

When another squirt of semen splattered to the floor, Sasuke knew Naruto was getting close, so he grabbed a vibrator. He freed the cock with few skilled moves, listening to Naruto's trembled sigh as he turned on the long gadget, buzzing exactly on a sensitive spot of the hard cock. Naruto yelled, wildly coiling and spasming, all senses overwhelmed with the rough thrusts in him and vibrations expanding through his cock. His body locked in a second, before orgasming with a ragged shout, cum erupting as he lurched forward, dick still swinging and dirtying the wooden surface.

He was still breathing heavily when he felt a warm milky liquid flooding in his ass. Naruto turned around to stare his husband, as Sasuke was dislodging the dildo from him. “That your cum?”

Sasuke was groping and massaging his ass cheeks, eyes fixed on that loosen hole. “Yes…" He gave a dangerous growl as it flexed. "I came four times imagining all of it filling your hole Naruto. Look, it’s even leaking.” He licked the droplet off, kissing and swirling his tongue as Naruto gasped in response.

Sasuke took few steps back to admire his handiwork. Naruto's puckered flesh was clenching and unclenching, his semen dribbling down to the taint, milky liquid contrasting with the flushed skin. The tanned limbs all had burn marks from the ropes and binds, but thankfully he was going to heal soon.

"Is it over now?" Naruto breathed out, still recovering from his high.

Sasuke hummed, his fingers sliding on his ass crack. "I was thinking…considering your limitless stamina and your lack of refractory period, maybe I should put your talents to good use."

"Sasuke, your fucking machine fucked me for HOURS, I don't have any stamina left you bastard." He growled through gritted teeth.

"Still…it'd be a shame not testing this out, especially when I wasted so much money to buy it." Sasuke grabbed the black rubber dick, one hand gliding repeatedly through the length.

Naruto gulped dryly. This dildo was so fucking huge it'd probably need more than one hand to envelope around the girth. He said. "Sasuke, that thing is not going to fit in me."

"Yes. Yes it will. Why do you think I let that dildo prepare you for so long?" Sasuke muttered, sliding three fingers inside with ease. "Plus…" He smirked. "I know you want to. I know you better than you do."

Naruto scoffed, but otherwise raised no word in denial.

Sasuke opened the cap of his lube, noticing the visible shiver from his husband as he lathered patiently, covering every part with it. Knowing that Naruto's pride wouldn't admit needing that big cock buried in his ass, Sasuke nudged it in without a warning. He didn't want to use the machine on the risk of accidentally tearing it up.

He hitched his breath, eyes wide and capturing every second as the rubber rod was breaching inside inch per inch, drinking Naruto's lusty groan.

"Sasuke ─ " Naruto whined. "It's fucking huge ─ oh God ─ "

"Yes…you're loving this, aren't you?" Sasuke muttered, pinching and kneading the tanned buttock. He continued to glide through evenly, licking his lips. His anus was widening, slowly taking more as it was swallowing it in. 

Naruto moaned, uneven breaths as he was gulping for air. The girth of that cock was too big, too wide as it was tightly pushing through all the walls inside his ass. His knees collapsed under him, back arching as he hissed from the pleasured pain.

"Sasuke ─ God, Sasuke ─ it's too big ─ "

"You should see how your ass is sucking it in…Fuck Naruto, it's so hot. Can you feel your hole stretching and slipping in this huge cock ─ " Sasuke growled from Naruto's sinful mewl, ass cheeks tightening as more breached in.

Naruto trembled, his whole body aching, widening so much that it was almost like he was being deliciously ripped apart. The burning sensation mixed with a building rapture, as the dildo was getting bigger but he was accommodating more and more. His cock was already fully hard once again, pre-cum leaking with copious amount.

Sasuke stared his hand, shaking as it continued to push the rubber dick inside his husband. Naruto wasn't making any coherent sentence, moaning in a continuous tone, peppered with calls for his name as he cursed, trashed and gasped for more. His husky voice were uttering out new lusty noises Sasuke had never heard before; long needy mewls, altogether with greedy growls, seeping like a liquid fire. Fuck, Sasuke could cum just from the sounds alone.

The huge dildo was soon completely seated in Naruto, as he only gasped heavily, head throbbing from every pleasurable sensation heightening his nerves. When he was expecting Sasuke to pull out, his husband turned the vibration on, Naruto shouted from the sudden assault. 

As his own erection was aching inside his pants, Sasuke walked over in front of Naruto. He loved the hazy look shimmering on the cerulean eyes, his face completely debauched with some tears leaking through. He unzipped his fly, dragging them down as he freed his hard cock from the confines of his boxers. He was expecting Naruto to be too distracted being fucked that enormous cock, but Naruto already engulfed the head without hesitation, trying to take it whole despite his limitations.

Sasuke hissed, hot yearning coiling in his belly as he slammed forward, the length sliding and burying inside that sinful mouth. His hand held the back of the blond head for leverage, as he plunged with an increasing speed.

He glanced as cerulean eyes flickered back, Naruto bared his teeth as it grazed through his length. Undaunted, Sasuke pushed the button as the vibration cranked few levels up. Naruto let go of his cock with one long scream, all the pleasure was too much that even his vision was blackening out. Sasuke glanced down as Naruto was wantonly writhing, mouth hung open to a wordless cry as the dildo vibrated, his whole body shuddering in dark ecstasy.

He grabbed few tufts of golden hair, raising enough for the swollen lips touch his erection. "Get to work Naruto. I know how much you love sucking my cock." Sasuke whispered.

His husband widened an unholy grin, opening his mouth awaiting. Sasuke shoved balls deep inside till his black curls tickled the tanned nose. He wasted no second to draw out and thrust all the way in, pounding with a rapid speed, as Naruto's tongue curled occasionally around the hot cock. Sasuke panted, his orgasm approaching. Naruto was also coming close, half lidded eyelids staring back at him when his lips tightened on the cock head, sucking it.

Sasuke rewarded him by increasing to max the vibrator, Naruto muffled scream expanded through the entire length. Sasuke released his mouth with a wet noise, Naruto felt his peak rolling in waves till burst out, streams of thick pearly juices seeping from his cock.

Sasuke only needed one stroke as he also came, taking a perverted pleasure in painting the tanned face with creamy droplets, erupting and drizzling down his cheek.

His husband was still heaving heavily, managed to snort nevertheless. "Kinky bastard." As usual, he was first to recover so he grumbled, his voice hoarse from all the screaming. "Now take that dick off me."

Sasuke glanced back, his knees giving out as he sat on the ground for a while. Knowing that he was the only one responsible for this task, gathering all his strength, he stood up. He started dislodging the dildo out, staring in rapturous interest the way his anus was still tightly wrapped around it, grasping for it few times after it was completely out.

"Take off the chains." Naruto muttered as Sasuke obeyed him, it was enough for him to stand up too, untying the ropes from his wrists and rubbing, trying to get some circulation back. He hooked his arm around his bastard husband neck, dragging him to the nearest sofa as they both laid down with a tired sigh.

Sasuke adjusted his body to fit with Naruto's arms better, sleepiness slowly creeping in.

"I swear the first thing I'm gonna do when I wake up is fucking burn that machine to the ground." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke twitched a small smile, unconvinced. "You know you'll want to test it out on me next time."

Judging from the silence coming back, Sasuke's guess was definitely correct.

"Anyways…let's never use that huge cock ever again."

"You liked it."

"No, I didn't."

"Hn."

"…okay, since I'm not someone who wastes money, maybe we should use it. On special occasions."

"So you did like it."

"I already said I didn't, bastard."

"…On _ special _ . Occasions?"

"…fine."

 


End file.
